Because he's Justin Bieber
by outerspaceallstar
Summary: "Hey Sonny, do you know one of the most popular questions I get all the time?" "Um.. I don't know. What?" "Hey, Chad how's your love life!" "Well, Chad how's your love life?" "Let me tell you, when I was 13 I had my first love.." CHANNY! One-Shot


**Hey guys. This is my story for the week, I guess. This idea is from Ryan's Never Say Never spoof. **

**Enjoy. I am ItsSterfrySuckas, changed my name to SterfryKnight**

**I do not own anything, well except for the plot.**

**Singstar29: yeah, I guess it's the end of the story, unless, you are willing to help me to create another chapter for it? Haha

* * *

**

Chad's POV

Sonny's acting very weird lately, she screams everytime there's a certain song that will be played on the radio, I can't even identify if it was sang by a girl or a boy! So, I went to ask Sonny on what's going on, why are all girls screams, and I may add, faints everytime that song is played.

I went to the cafeteria and found Sonny, sitting alone.

"Munroe," I said from behind

"CHAD!" She screeched and jumped from her seat

"What?" I asked

"Don't you know that it's rude to scare people like that?" she said

"Don't really care, Sonny" I said

"Well if you don't care, just go away." She said, putting her earphones on to listen to her iPod.

"Hey! " I said, now I'm the rude one?"

"What do you want Chad?" She asked, completely annoyed

"What makes you think that I want something?" I asked defensively

"I don't know? Because you're here? Just spit it out Cooper!" She yelled

"Fine, who sang that overplayed song?" I asked curiously, she looked perplexed

"What? Oh you mean this?" She said and she showed me an album, my eyes widened in horror

"You listen to that?" I asked, fake gagging

"Who doesn't'?" She asked

"I don't know, maybe people who's not crazy?" I asked sarcastically

"Hey, Justin Bieber's songs are really good!" Sonny said.

"Why do you like that kid?" I asked disgusted in this topic

"Because he's Justin Bieber." Sonny said dreamily and hugged the album and kissed it. That's it Bieber! You are going down, D-O-W-N, DOWN!

"Oh, you mean that kid who looks like she doesn't hit puberty yet?" I teased Sonny, she looks furious, buttons pushed! **(A/N: I didn't mean the Justin Bieber part)**

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK, COOPER!" Sonny yelled angrily

"And if I don't? What are you gonna do? Call Rustin Hieber?" I asked and laughed at an annoyed Sonny

"It's Justin Bieber you idiot! Maybe I will! At least he can sing, not like you!" She did not just go there,

"I'll have you know that I can sing better than Justin Hieber!" I fought back

"It's Bieber. HA! You singing? It's like believing that Mackenzie Falls isn't dramatic." She said and giggled

"Oh, it's on Munroe! I'll show you that I can be a better singer that Bustin Bieber!" I challenge her

"Fine! You should sing one of his songs!" Sonny said

"No can do. I don't sing girly songs; I'll make my own song!" I said, score for Chad

"Fine!" She said

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So we're good?" I asked Sonny,

"Oh, we are so not until you can prove me that you are better than JB!" Sonny stated and smiled deviously.

"JB? I thought we were talking about Justin Bieber here?" I asked to annoy Sonny!

"We are!" She yelled frustratingly

"But why are you talking about JB?" Seeing Sonny's red face because of anger makes me what to roll on the floor laughing really hard, but I'm the greatest actor of our generation, I can't do that.

"UGH! Just sing me your song in the end of the day!" She groaned and walked out the cafeteria. Sonny's a diva sometimes.

**Chad's Dressing Room**

Think Chad, think! This is what you get when messing up with little miss exploding ball of sunshine Sonny Munroe! I opened my laptop and searched for Justin Bieber's songs. I clicked the My Worlds Acoustic link.

1. Never Say Never

2. That Should Be Me

3. Pray

4. Baby

5. U Smile

6. Favorite Girl

7. Pray

8. Somebody To Love

9. One Time

10. One Less Lonely Girl

How old is Justin Bieber anyway? Which song am I going to choose?

"How about U smile?" I asked myself

"Nah, I just stick with number one because that's Sonny's favorite." I said, hold on! That's not what you think, I do not like Sonny! Okay, maybe a little…

I can't sing Justin Bieber's song to Sonny to prove that I am better than him, I challenged her three hours ago about it, STUPID CHAD! I am stupid!

I read the lyrics for how many minutes and came up with this. I am pretty awesome aren't I? **(A/N: THIS LYRICS IS MADE BY RYAN HIGA, NO OFFENSE GUYS! I LIKE JUSTIN BIEBER!)**

**Yeah, yeahhh – autotune**

**See I never thought that I could be a singer, and I'm not**

**And I never thought I'd be six feet tall, I'm short**

**I never thought I'd be a telemarketer, would you like to buy toys**

**I never thought never did think I'd fall, what!**

**And I'm not being pessimistic, stick**

**I'm just being realistic, real as stick**

**You should give everything you have, but remember this**

**I will sometimes say never**

**I said it 6 times so far**

**I will eat peanut butter**

**Just cause it rhymes**

**Whenever my dog makes poo, you know what I make you do**

**Pick it up**

**Pick it up**

**Pick it up**

**Pick it up**

**Up Up UP**

**Unless you say never**

**I sometimes say never**

**I**

**I sometimes say never**

**I**

**I sometimes say never**

**Repetition is catchy**

I know, I am a failure! But really, just try and sing it, it's catchy! I looked at my watch to see that it's almost five in the evening and that means that the So Random! is finish!

"COOPER!" Speaking of Randoms, it's Sonny

"What?" I asked annoyed, as I opened the door to see a smiling Munroe.

"It's time." She simply said

"Yeah, it's time that So Random is to be cancelled?" I asked and saw her smile turned into a frown

"Let's get this over with, shall we?" She rolled her eyes and entered my dressing room

"Fine, I'll just grab my guitar." I said and went to a room in my dressing room.

"GASP! You know how to play guitar?" I heard Sonny said

"Don't be too surprised Munroe, I'm a man with many talents." I said and popped my collar

"Just start Chad." She said and sighed

"Fine.." I said and started playing the guitar

While I was singing the song, I saw Sonny's eyes widened. I don't know if it's because of anger or amazement. Then I finished the song.

"So what do you think?" I asked Sonny, now I'm getting nervous

"T-that's…" She stuttered

"Go on" I asked enthusiastically

"That's the most stupid song I ever heard in my life Chad! but.." She said, now I feel like my heart turned into million pieces

"But what Munroe?" I asked her bitterly

"I like the way you made it funny and your voice is really good.." She said and smiled

"Really? It was funny? I—I mean yes, it is funny and I'm good!" I said and smirked

"Whatever, Cooper! So…" She stated awkwardly

"So…" This is getting really awkward…

"So…" She replied again while blushing. Stupid cute

"Hey Sonny, do you know one of the most popular questions I get all the time?" I asked her, she looked confused

"Um.. I don't know. What?" She asked

"Hey, Chad how's your love life!" I said and smiled to her.

"Well, Chad how's your love life?" She looked me in the eyes and asked

"Let me tell you," I started, this is now or never!

"when I was 13 I had my first love, there was nobody that could compare to my baby, there was nobody that could ever come between us, that could ever come above, and I was like: "Baby, baby, baby, baby, oh". Imma tell you one time. Girl I love, girl I love, I love you, that's all I need, I just need somebody to love, that way there will be one less lonely girl. Cause when you smile, I smile, so please be a part of my world, 2.0."

I stupidly said to Sonny while holding her hands. She just froze and don't know what to do. I'm ruined, I need to changed my name and migrate to other country fast!

"Well, let's forget that I said that, okay?" I said embarrassingly to Sonny who is now smiling

"What you said, doesn't even make any sense at all but is that the way you're asking me out?" She grinned

"Maybe?"

"Well, yes, pick me up at 8" She said and get up,

"Really?" I asked amazed

"Yes Chad, Really." She stated and winked at me and leave.

Well, that was freakishly nice and weird..Oh I have to thank Justin Bieber after my date with Sonny. Peace out suckas!

* * *

**Review. **

**Beliebers: Didn't mean the things I wrote in the story.**


End file.
